Pedal Heart (on our way back home)
by otomakashuu
Summary: Perjalanan pulang sekolah kadang terasa menyenangkan, bukan? Apalagi hati sedang berbunga-bunga Chansoo (Chanyeol/Kyungsoo) - EXO yaoi shoo if you don't like


_Aku membuatkanmu sebuah lagu, tentang perasaanku padamu_

_Sebagai kunci awalnya, kita gunakan kunci E!_

_._

"Chanyeol-ah! Ayo pulang bersama!"

"Sebentar, Kyungie. Aku beres-beres dulu."

Bocah laki-laki dengan mata besar bulatnya menatap sudut jangkung di pojok kelas. Bukan, bukan hantu ataupun jurig, hanya seorang remaja laki-laki dengan tubuhnya yang kelebihan tinggi beberapa centimeter (sebagai informasi saja, tingginya hampir 2 meter). Sedang mata bulat besar seperti orang kaget itu memang sudah bawaan lahir, bukan berarti tengah memandang kaget.

Dua orang remaja yang menarik bukan?

Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo, siswa kelas 2 dari SMA prestisius di Seoul. Dua-duanya sama-sama pintar, menarik, dan berhasil membuat siswi-siswi satu sekolah (baik yang hoobae ataupun yang sunbae) jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada mereka berdua. Tak ayal, banyak yang pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengajak mereka berkencan dengan alasan '_Aku jauh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu, jadi ayo kita kencan!_' dan langsung ditolak dengan halus. Alasannya? '_Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai_'. Klise memang, tapi alasan itu benar. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai orang yang disukai masing-masing. Siapa orangnya? Hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Satu fakta menarik lagi tentang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah berteman sedari kecil. Sedari mereka masih pakai popok, mungkin? Tapi saat usia Kyungsoo 7 tahun dan Chanyeol 6 tahun, Kyungsoo beserta keluarganya pindah rumah, jauh meninggalkan Chanyeol. Selama beberapa bulan Chanyeol sempat depresi. Tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum, tidak mau senyum, kalau bisa juga tidak mau bernapas. Umma dan appanya kelimpungan menghadapi depresi Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya yang menyembuhkan depresi itu adalah surat kecil biru muda bertuliskan _Dari: Do Kyungsoo_ yang jelas-jelas ditujukan _Untuk: Park Chanyeol_. Isinya kurang lebih tentang tempat tinggal baru Kyungsoo, sekolah baru, dan teman-temannya di sana, serta beberapa hal kecil tentang rasa rindunya pada senyum Chanyeol dan juga suaranya. Di akhir pesan, Kyungsoo menggambar _stickman_ yang mungkin adalah mereka berdua tengah bergandengan tangan. Ada tulisan '_Segera bertemu ya, balas suratku, makan yang banyak, dan jangan lupakan aku!_'

Manis bukan?

"Sudah selesai belum beres-beresnya? Perasaan kau tidak membawa barang banyak kan, Chanyeol-ah?" suara Kyungsoo menggema di dalam ruang kelas yang kosong. Kelas Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang sudah kosong sedari tadi. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa. Kyungsoo sendiri tersisa belakangan karena menunggu Chanyeol, pulang bersama. Chanyeol punya sepeda dan bisa mengantarnya sampai rumah, apalagi sekarang mereka bertetangga. Sedang si tinggi jangkung menawan itu tersisa karena dia lelet, lambat, dan lebih sering melamun saat melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Sudah. Tapi sebentar, tadi Eunbin meminjam gitarku. Ditaruh di mana ya..." sosok jangkung itu pindah mengelilingi ruang kelas. Matanya jelalatan kesana-kemari, mencari jejak yang ditinggalkan gitar kayu kesayangan. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. _Bakal lama nih_...

"Dasar ceroboh. Bangku Eunbin di mana? Mulai cari dari situ. Lagipula gitarmu itu kan besar, _masa _ridak kelihatan di mana. Kau harus coba pakai kacamata, Chanyeol-ah," Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan, terlalu lelah dengan sikap ceroboh Chanyeol yang sudah tenar seantero sekolah. Tampan tapi _kok_ ceroboh sekali.

"Aku pakai kacamata hanya saat jam pelajaran Kyungie. Selebihnya tidak perlu. Mataku masih sehat."

"Sehat tapi gitar sebesar itu saja tidak kelihatan, ck."

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke arah bangku Eunbin. Dipegangnya leher gitar kayu Chanyeol perlahan. "Lihat? Sudah kubilang cari di bangku Eunbin. Kau sih!"

"Oh! Kyungie menemukan gitarku! Hebat!" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dari bawah bangku Jongin yang tengah ia inspeksi. Matanya berbinar. "Kalau begitu kita pulang~" lanjutnya. _Akhirnya..._

Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega.

Jalanan menuju sekolah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ditumbuhi pohon-pohon sakura yang mekar tiap bulan April. Sekarang bulan April, otomatis jalanan dipenuhi kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur tertiup angin. Pemandangannya benar-benar bagus.

Tapi tidak bagi Do Kyungsoo.

Dia benci kelopak-kelopak yang berguguran itu.

Dia benci warna pink yang tersebar di aspal jalanan.

Dia benci bulan April.

Maka saat kayuhan Chanyeol sudah sampai setengah jalan yang dipenuhi kelopak sakura, Kyungsoo menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tangannya menunjuk guguran kelopak sakura di sepanjang jalan. "Kelopak sakura?" alis Chanyeol terpaut, bingung.

"Sakuranya...jatuh. Aku tidak suka."

"Oh? Tapi kan indah? Aku pikir Kyungie suka yang indah-indah."

"Indah darimananya? Menakutkan begitu. Maksudku, lihat ini," Kyungsoo mengambil satu kelopak sakura dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Lihat, bentuknya seperti hati kan? Maksudku, err...cinta. Lalu mereka berguguran, jatuh ke tanah, dan terinjak-injak. Bukannya itu menakutkan?" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Suaranya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin maksudmu menyakitkan, Kyungie. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lewat jalan lain saja. Eh tapi tidak ada jalan lain ya.." Chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pelipis, berpikir. Satu-satunya jalan menuju sekolah (yang nyaman dan aman) jelas lewat jalan ini. Memang ada jalan lain, tapi melewati jalan itu sama saja dengan cari penyakit. Jalannya dijaga oleh preman-preman kampung yang sok hebat, dan beberapa teman mereka yang sok keren dan sok berkuasa. Jelas Chanyeol tidak ingin membahayakan gitarnya dan Kyungsoo karena bagi Chanyeol, Kyungsoo adalah...

"Bisakah kau mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat, Chanyeol-ah?" suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Mengayuh sepeda lebih cepat? Tentu bisa. Mudah baginya. Tapi tidak juga medan yang ditempuh adalah medan tanjakan. Belum lagi dia masih membawa Kyungsoo di sadel boncengan belakang, dan gitarnya. Dua beban yang lumayan, ingat, lumayan berat. Sudah begitu ada resiko Kyungsoo atau dia yang terjatuh, karena kecepatan kayuhnya dan keseimbangan Chanyeol tidak terjaga.

"Bisa saja, tapi sebagai bayarannya, cium aku Kyungie."

Hening.

Dan detik kemudian terdengar tawa dari sadel penumpang. Kyungsoo tertawa sampai matanya yang lebar menyipit segaris, membentuk bulan sabit terbalik.

Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus. Tidak kalau Kyungsoo tertawa seperti itu. Baginya tawa Kyungsoo adalah dunia, dunia yang tengah tersenyum balik padanya. Mungkin hal itu adalah hal yang tidak penting bagi orang lain, atau mungkin bagi Kyungsoo sendiri. Tapi tawa Kyungsoo adalah yang Chanyeol butuhkan. Tawa Kyungsoo adalah candu bagi Chanyeol, candu yang dapat memicu tawanya pula. Kesimpulan, Chanyeol suka tawa Kyungsoo, dan tiap Kyungsoo tertawa, Chanyeol akan tertawa juga.

"Baik, sudah diputuskan. Aku mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat dan Kyungie harus membayarku nanti," ujar Chanyeol disela tawanya. Kakinya yang panjang sudah bersiap mengayuh pedal sepeda. "Pegangan," dengan instruksi singkat itu, Kyungsoo menggenggam erat seragam Chanyeol.

Detik berikutnya mereka melesat kencang melewati kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Ayo kayuh lebih kuat lagi Chanyeol-ah! Kebut kebut!" Kyungsoo berseru. Tawanya masih menempel di wajah, malah sekarang makin lebar. Terpaan angin yang dihasilkan dari kebut-kebutan Chanyeol di jalan sukses membuat Kyungsoo tergelak kesenangan. Chanyeol tersenyum. Sifat kekanak-kanakan Kyungsoo muncul lagi.

"Kau berat Kyungie-"

"..." tawa Kyungsoo terhenti. Tanpa sadar dia mencebik. Pipinya menggembung kesal. "Aku tidak berat..." sanggah Kyungsoo pelan. Ditariknya kemeja seragam Chanyeol, isyarat untuk berhenti. Chanyeol pun mengerem mendadak, sukses membuat Kyungsoo menatap gitarnya yang ada di punggung Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengaduh pelan.

"Ada apa lagi?" kali ini Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara serak, lelah. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Kakinya bergetar seperi jelly. Benar-benar lelah.

"Kita istirahat di sini saja. Kau kan capek," Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Detik berikutnya sebuah kotak makan yang terbungkus kain berwarna biru ada di genggaman Kyungsoo. "Makan?" ajaknya sambil turun dari sadel dan berlari ke sebuah bangku taman. Chanyeol hanya mengamatinya.

Sosok kecil dengan rambut hitam rapi. Mata yang lebar seperti orang kaget setiap saat, kulit putih bersih, dan bibir merah yang mungil itu. Sosok yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya dari awal mereka bertemu, dari awal mereka berjabat tangan. Ah, bukan, dari awal ibu Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya, menggendong sosok itu saat umur Chanyeol masih 1 tahun. Sosok yang selalu dilihatnya di keramaian. Sosok yang dirindukannya saat sehari saja dia tidak melihatnya. Sosok yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya selama 10 tahun lebih. Sosok yang membuatnya tidak bisa merelakan satu detik saja bagi jantungnya untuk tidak berdebar-debar. Do Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, sosok yang selalu terpantul di mata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah! Jangan melamun saja! Ayo sini cepat!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol yang tersadar akhirnya tersenyum balik dan turun dari sepeda. Tangan Kyungsoo yang melambai terus-terusan menarik perhatiannya. Apa itu di jari telunjuk Kyungsoo sebelah kiri? _Band-aid_?

"Kyungie!" Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan sebelah kirinya. "_Band-aid_? Kau habis apa?"

"Eh ini..." Kyungsoo menarik tangannya perlahan. "Tadi pagi aku memotong sayuran untuk bekal ini, bekal kita maksudku, lalu tidak sengaja jari telunjuk sebelah kiri tergores ujung pisau yang tajam. Kurasa aku jadi tertular penyakit cerobohmu, Chanyeol-ah."

Gemuruh di dada Chanyeol semakin terdengar keras. Kyungsoo memasak untuk bekal ini? Bekal yang ditujukan bagi Chanyeol? Bolehkan Chanyeol berteriak sambil salto kegirangan?

"Ayo makan."

Beberapa jam berikutnya mereka habiskan dengan acara makan dan bersenda gurau. Chanyeol mengeluarkan gitarnya dari _case_, memainkan beberapa lagu. Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan mendengungkan lirik lagunya perlahan.

"Kenapa tidak bernyanyi?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Menyanyi? Tentu ia ingin. Tapi tidak sejak kejadian di audisi sebuah _entertainment_ terbesar di Korea waktu itu. Saat Kyungsoo mengalami kejadian tidak mengenakkan dengan suaranya. Seorang juri yang ekspektasinya berlebihan, telah merendahkan suara Kyungsoo, mengatakan bahwa suara Kyungsoo tidak pas dengan _image_ perusahaan mereka dan juri itu justru memilih seorang bocah dengan mata tipis dan suara serak yang hampir sama dengan miliknya. Persetan dengan _image_.

"Oh, karena waktu itu kah?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi disela petikan gitar. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tau Kyungie?" pandangan Chanyeol menerawang di sela pepohoan sakura yang tidak terlalu lebat. "Mau mereka tidak menyukai suaramu, mau mereka merendahkan suaramu, ada satu orang di sini yang menyukainya, merindukannya setiap saat. Jadi _masa bodoh_ dengan mereka, menyanyilah Kyungie. Menyanyi karena kau ingin, bukan karena mengharapkan pujian."

"Kenapa begitu? Bukannya kau menyanyi untuk mendapatkan pujian?" Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol heran.

"Begitukah? Coba katakan, dulu waktu kita masih kecil, Kyungie menyanyi dihadapanku karena apa?"

"Karena…suka?"

"Dan apakah aku memujimu, Kyungie?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Mata Kyungsoo melebar, sadar akan sesuatu hal.

"Jadi, maksudmu, kalau kita melakukan suatu hal karena suka, pujian akan datang dengan sendirinya?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Jadi, menyanyilah lagi, ne?" petikan gitar Chanyeol sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dengan satu anggukan, Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu yang kini sedang dimainkan Chanyeol dengan gitarnya.

.

_You know what? You just need to smile__  
And I'd feel that the whole world is smiling at me__  
It may be a very small thing to you__  
But I know that your smile is contagious and it'd make someone else smile_

.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam yang istimewa, dengan petikan gitar dan makan siang yang lezat, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah hampir senja, alasan untuk pulang pun tak bisa terelakkan.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku senang sekali hari ini bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu..ah maksudku…" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus, setelah disadarinya ada yang salah dengan pemilihan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan. _Apa tadi aku terdengar seperti orang yang tengah membuat pengakuan_?

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa tersenyum. Kenapa Kyungsoo nya bisa selucu ini? _Ah…_

"Kyungie, dengar," suara burung-burung yang mulai mengisi senja terdengar dipucuk-pucuk langit, membawa angin semilir yang menerbangkan sedikit rambut Chanyeol. "Aku... juga senang, senang sekali hari ini. Senang bisa memboncengmu. Senang bisa mendengar tawamu lagi. Senang bisa berbagi sepeda. Senang mengetahui kalau Kyungie memasak demi aku. Senang sekali rasanya. Aku senang bisa bertemu Do Kyungsoo, mengenalmu. Aku senang sekali bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia di sini, berdebar-debar tiap kali kau memanggil namaku." lanjutnya pelan sembari membetulkan letak rambutnya.

"Do Kyungsoo…sebenarnya aku…menyukaimu."

"Park Chanyeol…kenapa baru sekarang?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar disela keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka beberapa menit. Tatapannya memudar, rintik tangis siap dijatuhkan. "Aku menunggu selama 10 tahun lebih, kau tahu?"

"Jadi?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih."

.

_You know, you know, you know, you know, you know.__  
You may hate the cherry blossoms__  
But I love you more than anything else_

.

"Sejak kapan kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Eh? Menyukaimu? Sejak kau digendong ibumu waktu ke rumahku, Kyungie. Kau?"

"Aku? Ra-ha-sia."

"Yah! Kuturunkan kau di sini!"

Dan tawa pun memenuhi jalanan sore ditengah guguran sakura.

_Terima kasih atas semuanya, Park Chanyeol. Aku menyayangimu, selalu_.

END


End file.
